


Cryin' in the Club

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: EDM AU, Gen, Supportive Regis, proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Regis is determined to show his support for his son.  Even if Clarus thinks it costs him his dignity.Part of TIERCIEL's EDM AU.





	Cryin' in the Club

Clarus had never given anyone the side-eye so much in his entire life.  But Regis deserved it. The man had always had a certain gravitas about him that made people respect him.  That had all been thrown out the window the moment the show started. Clarus didn't even want to be here, but Regis had had two VIP tickets to Noctis's latest show, and Clarus hadn't been able to excuse his way out of it like Cor.

So here they were, sitting in the VIP section of a club while Noctis hyped up the crowd.  And Regis had thrown away all dignity, with light sticks in hand. He screamed and cheered as loud as anyone of the twenty-somethings in the audience.  And when Noctis brought out the violin, Clarus swore Regis had started crying. 

When Noctis's set finally ended, Regis seemed to finally stop and breath.  Clarus couldn't remember the last time Regis had looked so excited.

“Come on, let's go see Noctis,” Regis said.  He led the way towards the backstage area. His light sticks were shut off and shoved into the pocket of his jacket.  They made it to the backstage entrance and were stopped by security.

“Sorry, no fans allowed tonight,” the large man in black said.  He also looked skeptical of a pair of older men being in attendance. Regis only smiled.

“My son is LVCIS, I'd like to see him,” Regis said.  The bouncer scoffed.

“Yeah, sure, and I'm secretly Freyja.  Move along old man,” he said. Regis's smile slipped and Clarus sensed a storm coming.  He reached out to grab Regis by the back of his jacket to pull him away. He was too old to be getting kicked out of venues for rowdy behavior.

“Dad!”

Noctis appeared down the hallways, having changed and was wearing denims and a Regalia t-shirt.  Clarus glanced at Regis who was grinning again. Noct nudged the bouncer aside and Regis drew his son into a one-armed hug.

“Noctis, you were wonderful tonight!” Regis said.

“Thanks Dad.  Come on, I'm still packing up my stuff,” Noctis said as he dragged Regis and Clarus backstage.  Noctis had his violin put away, but the duffel bag containing the outfit he had worn on stage was only half packed.  Regis picked up the violin case and shouldered it as Noctis hastily shoved the rest of his clothing into the duffel bag and zipped it up.

“Thanks for coming too, Clarus, I know this isn't really your scene,” Noctis said with a small smile.

“You're very welcome.  Besides, someone has to chaperone Regis.”

“I'm a grown man, Clarus.  I do not need minding,” Regis said.

“Tell that to the bouncer you were prepared to fight back there,” Clarus said.  Regis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm not the one who dive bombed a pit to stop an actual fight in the middle of a show,” Regis grumbled.  Noctis laughed loudly.

“So that's where Gladio gets it,” he said with a shake of his head.  They followed Noctis through the back of the club to the guest entrance to get to his car.  They loaded up and lingered to talk.

“Thanks for coming.  It means a lot to me,” Noct said.  Regis dragged him into another hug before letting him drive off.

“You really are a sap,” Clarus said.

“I just - I want him to know I'm proud of him, that's all.  There's moments where I feel like there was a past life where I didn't do that enough, you know?”

Clarus hummed.  He got that feeling too, but had never brought it up.

“All right, let's get going before the home enforces your curfew, old man.” Regis laughed and nudged Clarus towards the parking lot.

“You sure you're not mixing me up with Cid?”

“Definitely not.”

The pair made for Regis's car and headed home.


End file.
